


Deal With a Devil

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Devils, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Slade finds himself in a very bad predicament.  Luckily, he's never backed down from a bargain.





	Deal With a Devil

Slade woke up on a rooftop in Gotham, the man he’d been fighting lying dead across the way. Slade didn’t hurt as much as he had, and why didn’t he? He’d taken a bullet to the chest, even through his armor, at that close range, he should still be feeling it.

That’s when he noticed the young man in blue. With a tail.

“I’m dead, aren’t I?”

The young man smiled. “You are.”

Slade stood up, grunting as he did, more out of habit than pain. Nothing hurt anymore.

“And you’re, what, the angel to lead me to heaven?”

“I’m a devil.”

“Figures.”

The young man’s tail swished back and forth. “I’m Dick.”

Slade stole a glance at the demon’s groin. “Are you well-named?”

Dick beamed. “Would you like to find out?”

Slade raised an eyebrow. “Could we make a deal?”

Dick’s tail flicked. “I’m not supposed to make deals with humans.”

“What could you lose? I’m already dead.”

Dick seemed to ponder this. “Well, maybe. But what could I get out of it? I’m already a demon.”

“You’ll get my soul. Isn’t that worth something?”

Dick licked his lips. “A soul all to myself? That would be delicious.”

Slade stepped forward. “All I want in exchange is my life back.”

Dick hissed. “I can’t give you that! I’m supposed to collect you.”

Slade reached him, staring down at the demon. “Even if I promise you my soul unconditionally next time?”

Dick’s tail slashed violently through the air. “Why do I get stuck with the stubborn humans?”

Slade caught Dick’s chin in his hand and tilted his head up to look at him. “Maybe I can promise you something more.”

He kissed Dick on the mouth and something inside of him stirred and ripped apart. Maybe it was part of his soul. Maybe it was just a damn good kiss. Either way, he pulled away after a moment, leaving Dick leaning up for more. Dick licked his teeth and opened his eyes.

“Next time, you’re mine,” Dick said, stepping back.

“I’ll be waiting,” Slade said.

“This is gonna hurt,” Dick said.

Suddenly, Slade felt a sharp pain in his chest. He fell to his knees, clutching the wound. When he looked up again, he was alone with the corpse of his target. He stood and shuffled his way off the roof. He’d need to make it to a doctor soon, or his soul would be going faster than he’d planned.

“Damned devils.”


End file.
